Et si on s'amusait ?
by jaimelespommes
Summary: Comment être redevable à l'homme qui convoite celui que vous aimez ? Marco aime Ace mais celui ne le sait pas cependant Marco n'est pas le seul...Marineford quand Ace survit.
1. Rebondissements

Bon je me lance voici ma première fic ( j'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre comment il fallait faire ^^ mon éternelle malchance ). Soyez SUPER indulgent(e) si vous prenez de votre précieux temps pour la lire et je suis avide de conseil de la part de tout le monde. J'adore ce couple et malheureusement il y en a peu. Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Mission je fonce<p>

* * *

><p>La grande bataille de la Marine et les capitaines corsaires contre les pirates de Barbe Blanche, un seul gagnant mais pour une certaine personne peu lui importait, il n'avait qu'un seul et unique objectif.<p>

**POV Marco :**

Nous avions réunit les capitaines alliés et la bataille faisait rage. Les coups de canons, fusils et autres missiles explosifs s'entremêlaient avec les bruits des épées et les cris des combattants. Les pirates gagnaient du terrain mais les pertes étaient terribles. C'était un tableau d'apocalypse. J'avais pénétré sur la grand place en compagnie de Joz et de mes nakamas, nous nous rapprochions de notre but : Hiken No Ace.

Ah, Ace…

**FLASH BACK :**

Le soleil brillait et il régnait une atmosphère paisible sur le Moby Dick. Comme à son habitude le commandant de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche somnolait contre la rambarde sur le pont et faisait comme à son habitude le même rêve: _Un Ace flamboyant, torse nu, un sourire ravageur apparaissait sur son visage de séducteur. Et comme d'habitude ce Ace là lui annonçait son amour caché mais désiré tout en se déshabillant d'un façon indécente, il commençait par le short puis finissait sur son boxer qui lui moulait parfaitement ses…_

Marco frissonna, le rouge aux joues. Il était conscient que son rêve ou plutôt son…fantasme était assez niais. Depuis que Ace était arrivé sur ce bateau, ses pensées lui montraient des choses terriblement cochonnes et il avait un peu honte de ses réactions pour le moins…éclaboussantes. Dès que Ace entrait dans son champ de vision, Marco le reluquait de haut en bas, enfin pas tellement en bas que ça. Il aimait tout chez lui, ses yeux profonds qu'on a envie de se noyer dedans, ses formes, son odeur indescriptible, ses cheveux, TOUT. Au début il s'interdisait de songer à...ça, puis il avait fini par l'accepter mais le commandant blond savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser avec passion, lui dire des mots doux et tout ce qui va avec. Ace était trop…innocent pour apprendre qu'il déclenchait en Marco un feu encore plus brûlant que le sien.

_Oïe, Marco réveille- toi ! Tu viens ? On va faire une partie de poker avec les autres ! cria Ace.

Le jeune brun sortit Marco de ses pensées et ce dernier lui répondit :

_Euh, ouais j'arrive. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, putain_ se dit-il.

_Je sens que la chance est de mon côté aujourd'hui ! Cette fois-ci j'irais jusqu'au bout quitte à parier mes fringues ! plaisanta Ace.

_Si seulement Ace_, pensa très fort le blond.

Le brun s'éloigna de bonne humeur et Marco se dit qu'il ne s'en remettrait décidément pas s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Les minutes étaient comptées, ses enfoirés de marines avaient avancé l'exécution. Marco était salement amoché mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en regardant l'échafaud. Ace, SON Ace était résigné, prêt à accepter son sort. Il fallait agir et vite. Le commandant se transforma alors en majestueux phénix et vola le plus vite possible vers le condamné. Cependant Kizaru se mit en travers de son chemin et le renvoya d'un coup de pied dévastateur. Marco jura et repartit à l'attaque prêt à en découdre. Sa rage détruisit tout sur son passage, rien ne l'arrêterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas Ace dans ses bras, il serait celui qui le rassurerait, le consolerait et peut-être que…

Soudain il leva les yeux et s'arrêta net : les bourreaux montaient les marches de l'escalier et prenaient place aux côtés d'Ace.

_ACEEEEEEEEE ! J'ARRIVE..J..JE VAIS TE SAUVER ! hurla Marco désespéré.

_Marco...murmura les larmes aux yeux Ace.

Le beau commandant blond se retransforma et vola à s'en faire mal aux bra...plumes, des larmes de colères perlaient et il évita sans peine l'amiral Kizaru toujours sur lui mais celui-ci n'abandonna pas la partie aussi facilement mais on n'arrête pas en un claquement de doigt un pirate déchainé qui est dans une colère noire envers ce genre de personnes comme lui. Marco le renvoya valdinguer d'un poings bleu d'une puissance ïnouie dans l'échafaud. Erreur fatale...Un nuage de poussière enveloppait l'échafaud et Marco fut contraint de se poser. Il espérait de tout son coeur de ne pas avoir toucher Ace. Le nuage se dissipa et il vu l'horreur: l'épée d'un des bourreau s'était planté dans l'épaule du brun et il y avait du sang qui coulait de partout. Marco tomba à genoux et n'arrivait plus à parler.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? sanglota-t-il.

_C..C'est...b...bo...bon, Marco. Je...je vais...b...bien, articula difficilement Ace.

Marco vit que les chaînes s'étaient brisées dans l'explosion et il fonça vers lui. Il se posa et la prit dans ses bras:

_Pardon Ace, je suis désolé,pardon dit Marco en pleure.

Ace s'évanouit et Marco cria:

_TOUS AUX NAVIRES ON EMBARQUE ! ACE EST AVEC MOI !

On entendit des cris de joies puis la fuite s'imposa dans tous les esprits. Le commandant déjà épuisé s'envola mais n'allait pas aussi vite qu'il le put, l'épée le gênait mais il n'osait y toucher, la culpabilité l'accablait déjà. Marco arriva enfin près du rivage et s'apprêtait à déposer l'homme de sa vie mais un éclair l'éblouit et il pu deviner l'amiral qui revenait à la charge.

_Alors on compte s'enfuir, c'est pas bien ça, ricana Kizaru.

_Casse-toi, répondit sauvagement Marco.

_Je crois que tu a perdu un colis montra du doigt l'amiral.

Effectivement Marco avait lâché inconsciemment Ace et son magnifique corps commençait à s'approcher dangeureusement de l'eau.

_NONNNNNNNNNNNN! hurla le commandant.

* * *

><p>Voilà suite au prochain chapitre...j'espère qu'elle vous a distraite et je compte faire une suite de plusieurs chapitres si vous avez des suggestions allez-y ! ( et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes^^ ) Et merci pour les reviews .<p> 


	2. Jalousie

Voilà la suite: bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Mission je le remercie ou je le tape ?<p>

**POV Marco :**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, je ne voyais plus qu'Ace tombant dans la mer. Comment avais je pu être aussi inattentif ? Lui ! Mon cœur partait en même que l'amour de ma vie, je n'avais que faire de Kizaru, des autres seul Ace comptait à cet instant. Des larmes coulaient toutes seules et…

Soudain un sous-marin jaune sortit pile en-dessous d'Ace qui atterrit dans les bras d'un des Supernovas : Trafalgar Law. Mais que faisait-il là ? Peu importe il avait sauvé Ace et je lui en était reconnaissant.

_ Oïe le phénix ! C'est pas très prudent ça. Dit-il d'un air nonchalant, laissé un homme pareil tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement que j'étais là MOI.

En fait, rectification je ne l'aimais pas. Ce regard provocant sur moi et ce regard doux sur Ace…

_T'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ou sinon tu risques de finir en poussière ! le menaçais-je.

_T'inquiète pas il sera très bien dans MES bras je vais le soigner et m'occuper de lui dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait beaucoup. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi au lieu d'essayer de rattraper ta bourde.

Malgré la colère qu'il m'inspirait il avait raison, je devais laisser Ace dans…ses bras. J'étais dégoûté.

_HEY Marco qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! cria Vista

C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié qu'un amiral voulait ma peau et celle d'Ace.

_Bon tu viens les autres ont embarqué les Marines commencent à comprendre qu'on est trop fort pour eux ! plaisanta l'épéiste.

_Oui, j'arrive ! dis-je à l'épéiste . Toi, le Rookie tu nous suis et pas d'entourloupes !

_Je ne voudrais pas mettre en danger la vie de ce cher Ace aux poings ardent, dit-il provocateur.

Je grinçais des dents seulement je ne pouvais répondre mais tout à coup je me sentis défaillir et le noir total pris place.

* * *

><p>Le commandant blond se réveilla avec des douleurs sur tout son corps et une envie de manger.<p>

_Ah t'es enfin réveiller le phénix ! dit Vista.

_Où suis-je ? Mais dis moi Vista…Où est Ace ? dit le blond un peu trop fort ce qui fit sursauter le moustachu.

_OOooh ! Calme ! Il est en compagnie du Rookie qui l'a sauvé et…

_...ah oui celui qui l'a sauvé.

_enfin toi aussi, se reprit l'épéiste gêné.

Un silence se fit.

_Il m'en veut ? demanda Marco.

_A toi ! Bien sûr que non il vous doit la vie à tous les deux ! Mais tu le verrais avec Law on dirait un couple ! Ils sont trop mignons ! ria Vista.

Marco se crispa et retint sa colère de se défouler sur son nakama, son crétin de nakama puis voulut sortir du lit.

_Ah non Marco tu peux pas. Le Rookie t'a examiné et il a dit que tu n'étais pas encore remis physiquem…

_JE M'EN FOUS DE SON AVIS, TU PIGES ! lui hurla-t-il dessus. JE VEUX VOIR ACE ET JE LE VERRAI ! C'EST PAS CET ENFOIRE QUI DECIDERA A MA PLACE ! D'AILLEURS ON PEUT TRES BIEN SE PASSER DE LUI ! J'AURAI PU SAUVER ACE TOUT SEUL! BORDEL !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ace, muet de surprise. D'habitude le blond ne s'énervait jamais et était toujours calme.

_...Marco ? dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

_...Ace…euh je suis désolé. Enfin NON mais…

_C'est comme ça que tu traites celui à qui je dois la vie ! Comment peux-tu après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, pour les autres et pour…moi ?

_Comment ça pour moi ?

_Il t'a soigné et c'est comme ça que tu réagis parce que ta fierté en a pris un coup ! dit le jeune homme outré je t'estimais mieux que ça. Enfin bref je voulais savoir comment tu allais mais je vois que tu t'en es vite remis.

Le brun sortit en colère après son ami, son frère et bien plus encore.

_Attend Ace ! Ecoute, Pardon je sais pas ce qui m'a pris Ace…ACE ! cria Marco.

_Euh je vais te laisser, repose toi ok ? dit d'une petite voix, lui aussi surpris de sa réaction, Vista.

L'épéiste s'en alla en fermant la porte et Marco s'asseya sur son lit tout en se maudissant de sa réaction égoïste mais surtout il maudissait ce rookie qui avait tout gâché. Il jura et promis de se venger à sa manière tout en devant se faire pardonner d'Ace et ainsi lui expliquer sa réaction à cause de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Une grosse migraine en perspective...

**POV Ace:**

Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? C'est incompréhensible ? me dis-je tout en me dirigeant sur le pont vers mon sauveur.

_Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? me demanda-t-il.

_T'occupe il était en rogne contre toi parce que il n'avait pas pu me sauver lui-même. T'aurais pas du me demander d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Quel baka après ce que tu a fait, je suis tellement déçu pardonne lui il doit être fatigué lui aussi après avoir combattu pour moi. Je devrais peut-être aller...

_Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'énerver quelqu'un en convalescence crois-moi laisse le tranquille.

_Tu crois ?

_Fais moi confiance, me confia-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil .

Je rougis et il s'en aperçu. Il était prévenant avec moi et c'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie mais il avait l'air de vouloir se rapprocher de moi en refaisant sans arrêt mes bandages, me demandant comment j'allais etc...Je ne savais pas comment réagir et je me laissais donc faire. Il est vrai que le contact de ses mains tatouées sur mon torse me réchauffait étrangement et son regard me forçait à me détourner par gêne ou à rougir. Sa voix suave me donnait des frissons surtout quand il se rapprochait de moi. C'était très gênant mais je ne le repoussait pas.

Mais là c'était plutôt Marco qui m'accaparait l'esprit j'étais choqué de ses paroles et comment dire...flatté du fait qu'il voulait me sauver tout seul. Je ne savais pas comment interprêté ses paroles, était-il jaloux de Trafalgar ? C'était invraisemblable et puis pourquoi ?

_Ace, arrête de penser à lui et pense à la fête qui t'ai destinée ok? dit le rookie. Tu veux pas me faire plaisir ? enchaîna-t-il d'une voix chaude et faussement triste.

_Si, si bien sûr ! dis-je en essayant de cacher mon feu aux joues.

_C'est vrai ! se réjouit-il . Très bien qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir de demander ? Un baiser langoureux ;)

_Euh..attend t'es sérieux ou tu plaisantes ? Là, je commençais à paniquer.

_Je plaisante bien sûr...

_Ah, tu me rassures ! déclarais-je pas trop sûr de moi

_...enfin si t'es intéressé je suis disponible quand tu veux, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec sa voix de prédateur.

Alors là je recrachais tout mon rhum et je le regardai plus rouge que jamais.

_Oh mais tu rougis! C'est trop chou ! dit-il d'un air moqueur.

_Alors on s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois ? dit une voix glaciale.

Je me retournais et je vis Marco qui s'asseyait en face de moi. Je devais lui parler avant Trafalgar.

Maintenant ce faisait face à face le commandant blond et le rookie. Tout le monde chantait et dansait mais les deux adversaires n'avaient pas la tête à faire la fête.

_Tu devrais rester au nid le phénix, conseil de médecin.

_Merci de m'avoir soigné mais je me passerai de tes conseils. Je suis venu te parler Ace. Ecoute je suis désolé de ma réaction prématurée de tout à l'heure, tu m'en veux? me dit- il avec un air de chien battu tout à fait adorable tout en me prenant les mains.

_Euh...non bien sûr je t'en veux plus t'inquiète pas pour ça...toi aussi je te suis redevable et...euh..., le contact de ses mains avec les miennes étaient très agréables et ça me destabilisait totalement, je bafouillais bêtement et encore ce putain de rougissement qui venait. Il parru s'en apercevoir et me sourit en me lâchant les mains et je me surpris à regretter ce contact.

_Ace m'a raconté...dit Law

_Et alors? rétorqua Marco.

_Et si nous goûtions ce rhum ! tentais-je pour briser la conversation qui devenait brûlante.

_J'ai cru comprendre que cela l'avait exaspéré...

_Ecoute Trafalgar, j'ai pardonné à Marco si on passait à autre chose non ? lui dis-je.

_Trafalgar? s'intérrogea Marco.

_Et oui Ace et moi nous sentons...très proche en ce moment, dit-il d'un air provocateur.

_Et si on allait rejoindre les autres? hasardais-je.

_Après tout ça ne va pas durer éternellement, je suis sûr que tu as PLEIN de choses à faire. On t'a mâché le travail te voilà dans le Shin Sekai et puis je serais là pour Ace pas besoin de t'inquiéter, dit Marco tout en se levant.

Il fallait que je les arrête, la tension commençait à monter. Trouve un truc Ace, trouve un truc ou ils vont s'entretuer.

_Vu comment tu prends soin d'ACE je doute de tes capacités...d'infirmière.

_TEME je vais...s'emporta le commandant.

_DE-SO-LE Marco mais il faut refaire les bandages, vous continuerez votre conversation plus tard d'accord? m'interposais-je à temps.

Je glissais à Marco que je souhaitais lui parler puis j'emportai rapidement Trafalgar avec moi sur son bateau pensant que c'était une bonne idée. J'espérais en tout cas vu son comportement envers moi.

* * *

><p>Bon c'est pas fini et j'espère moi aussi que la suite vous convient ^^ (encore désolé pour les fautes MEA CULPA) le lemon sera pour la suite et fin je pense. Review ?<p> 


	3. Trahison

Bon là j'avoue le temps que j'ai mis pour faire ce chapitre est juste **impardonnable** ! Mais j'ai dû concilier exams, sorties, devoirs etc... ENFIN BREF j'ai finalement réussi à le finir et espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. Toujours avide de conseils bien sûr ! Et je me répète c'est ma première fic donc je n'aurais pas la prétention de réclamer des reviews sachant que je ne les mérite peut-être pas.

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

P.S: Tous les personnage de One Piece n'appartiennent qu'à et je me permets de les utiliser.

* * *

><p>Le jeune Portgas D. Ace emmena donc le beau capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger qui se résumait à une table, un bar et quelques chaises compte tenu du fait qu'un sous-marin n'est pas un bâtiment très spacieux. Ace prit une chaise et regarda avec énervement son sauveur :<p>

_Je peux savoir quel est le problème avec Marco ?

_Tu sais si tu veux enlever ces bandages, il vaudrait mieux aller à l'infirmerie c'est plus confortable sur un lit, lui répondit-il tout en se rapprochant sensuellement.

_Arrête tu sais bien que c'était une exc…

Law l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et l'embrasse fougueusement tout en le faisant basculer sur la table.

_Que…qu'est-ce que tu fous !

_Mais je t'embrasse. T'aimes ?

_Non…s'il te…plaît…

_Déjà? Comme si t'en avait pas envie, laisse toi faire ma belle, dit-il en baissant le short et le boxer du brun.

_TRAFALGAR !Je….

_Chut !

Le chirurgien paraissait encore plus attirant que d'habitude et l'aura qu'il dégageait était insupportable pour Ace qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt succomber à son désir naissant. Malgré tout, malgré Marco… Rien qu'en pensant à lui, Ace avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire mais la tentation était trop forte et puis il s'agissait du très sexy et séduisant capitaine Law. Son sauveur, celui qui l'avait secouru d'une noyade certaine et soigner alors qu'il ne lui devait rien. Ace ressentait comme une espèce de gratitude, de dette. Et puis il ne pensait pas faire tant de mal que ça, après tout Marco n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire il était assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire. Le brun essayait de se persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire mais au fond de lui la culpabilité pointait son nez. A l'instant présent son corps réclamait Law mais son âme pensait à une tout autre tête blonde.

_T'as fini de penser à ta blondasse ? Et arrête de te débattre tu devrais plutôt garder tes forces parce que t'auras sans doute encore besoin de mes soins, lança-t-il virilement.

Il commença à caresser lentement du bout de la langue la verge de brun et s'amusait avec comme le ferait un enfant d'un jouet. Ace haletait mais résista à en demander plus encore. Trafalgar, amusé qu'il résiste, intensifia l'effort et entreprit de le lécher de haut en bas. Titiller l'oreille et le lobe, descendre dans le cou et remonter vers ses lèvres charnues, remodeler ses abdominaux de bodybuilder, mêler ses doigts aux sien, les lécher et cette danse infernale continua jusqu'au moment où Ace lâcha :

_Arr..rête…ça…

_Encore ? Tu sais pas ce que tu veux !

_Non…c'est pas…ça. Descend, chuchota-t-il.

Law ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit lentement mais toujours avec cet air sauvage puis avala entièrement le sexe du brun et entreprit de faire un va et vient consciencieusement. Ace respirait maintenant avec force et se cambra sous la montée de plaisir qui envahissait tout son corps ruisselant de sueur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour jouir et lâcha un cri. Quelques secondes passèrent et Ace se jeta sur Law pour lui rendre la pareille. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'enlever les vêtements bien gênant pour ce qui allait suivre et un combat de caresses et de baisers brûlants s'ensuivit. Law n'eut pas besoin de fellation déjà exciter et avait hâte de passer à « l'acte ». Ace le comprit et se laissa dans les mains expertes du capitaine. Trafalgar coucha Ace sur le dos, lui attrapa les jambes et le pénétra sans aucun préliminaire. Le brun cria de douleur, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir quelque chose d'aussi gros à l'intérieur de lui, la douleur était telle qu'il failli laisser échapper des larmes. Law sembla s'en apercevoir et attendit le temps qu'Ace s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence. Après quelques instants il commença à faire un va et vient doucement, cela n'empêcha pas Ace d'avoir mal même si une sensation de plaisir sexuelle arrivait. Soudain sans prévenir Law fit de brusques coups de reins. Là Ace cria encore plus fort et à chaque mouvements un double sensation de plaisir et de douleur se fit ressentir à chaque fois. Et finalement ce fut Trafalgar qui éjacula seul car Ace avait plus mal qu'autre chose. L'autre se retira et le corps encore chaud, se laissa tomber sur Ace.

_Encore ?

* * *

><p>L'homme écrasa les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte et se retint de laisser faire sa colère. Une souffrance aiguë le transperça de part en part. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Comment avait-il osé poser la main sur lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Et lui ? Comment avait-il pu être consentant ? Refaire des bandages hein ? Quand il était entrer dans le sous-marin afin de suivre Ace pour tout lui avouer : son amour caché, sa peur du rejet, sa jalousie et là qu'entendait-il ? Cela l'avait complètement estomaqué qu'il n'était pas entré. Il aurait dû. Au fil du temps qui passait il avait l'espoir qu'Ace lance un: " Non je ne veux pas ce n'est pas toi que je veux" ou encore: " Tu me dégoûte" et malheureusement non. Rien. A présent il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire cet e****** alors il entra.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre la suite en cours de rédaction :) j'espère cette fiction vous plait et que vous ne vous lassez pas ^^.<p> 


	4. Révélation

Voilà la suite j'ai conscience que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long car quand je lis d'autres fics et que je vois 2,000 voir 3,000 word(s) et que je compare aux miens...^^ Je me sens un tout petit feignante bref merci beaucoup mou les reviews ça me fait trop plaisir et j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Marco s'était bien imaginé avec dégoût ce qui se passait derrière la porte mais ce qu'il vit lui réprima un haut le cœur. Les deux amants qui se tenaient devant lui étaient en train de s'embrasser avec délice. Ace était à califourchon sur Law et les deux corps ruisselant de sueur étaient encore prêt à fusionner une nouvelle fois mais Marco était bien décidé à les arrêter.

_ CASSE TOI DE LA C****** ! ECARTE TOI DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE !

Le pouvoir du fruit du phénix se manifesta par des flammes bleues qui viraient au noir sur ses mains. Jamais une colère aussi intense ne s'était exprimé ainsi…ni une aussi profonde tristesse. L'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout s'était donné à un autre de son plein gré si le destin le voulait ainsi alors il l'accepterait mais l'envie de réduire en miettes le capitaine ennemis ça jamais il ne l'acceptera. Marco s'avançait dangeureusement vers la table avec l'intention de tout détruire jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit en très très mauvais état. Avec si possible le plus de blessures. Soudain Ace se leva et se précipita sur Marco pour l'empêcher de tous les couler et de l'arrêter.

_Ecoute Marco...

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il était beau se dit Marco qui en aurait presque oublier Law. Ace, nu comme un ver, resplendissait. Son corps était parfait, sans aucune imperfection, les traits de son visage faisait penser à un enfant innocent qui n'est pas responsable de ses actes. Malheureusement ce qu'il avait fait avec Law était en train de pervertir Marco qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace lui barrait la route.

_Ace...Pourquoi? dit le phénix en retenant ses larmes tant bien que mal.

_Marco. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...je...je vais tout t'expli...

_Je vois pas où est le problème. Si Ace n'a pas voulu de toi dans le passé tu dois l'accepter et si ça te fait tant de mal que ça pars et laisse le moi. Après tout qui l'a sauvé? Toi peut-être ? Tu as plutôt failli le tuer, regarde s'il était si mal avec moi pourquoi lui et moi venont de baiser comme jamais tu ne pourrais l'imaginer? Avoue le, c'est juste une question d'égo, tu te fiche pas mal de le savoir avec moi, c'est uniquement parce qu'Ace m'est plus redevable qu'à toi et ça, ça te fout les boules. Bon Ace explique lui que c'est ça sinon il va se mettre à chialer, intervint le capitaine des Hearts Pirates avec nonchalance persuadé qu'il avait gagné le coeur et le corps par la même occasion du jeune quant à lui hésitait. Et s'il avait raison? Depuis le début il y mettait une espèce de hargne mais son coeur lui criait le contraire. Marco leva la tête en quête de réponse, il était complêtement déboussolé. L'autre abruti, pour rester poli, avait le don de destabilisé n'importe qui. En ce qui concerne Ace, lui était rongé par la culpabilité et ce qu'il venait d'entendre aussi le perturbait. Etait-ce possible que Marco n'éprouvait envers lui que de...l'amitié ? Cela le faisait intérieurement ragé et souffrir. En voyant cette même souffrance dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Marco, Ace ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il l'aimait. Tout simplement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur tellement il se sentait coupable. Toute les fois où il aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Ses regards, les fois où Ace aurait bien mérité de se faire jeter par dessus bord et où le capitaine Marco lui disait simplement de ne pas recommencer, ses réconforts quand Ace ne se sentait pas bien. Qui le réconfortait? C'était Marco et toujours lui. Maintenant il devait prendre une décision. Mais...et Law? C'était dur mais il devait lui dire.

Marco observait Ace et ce dernier était dans uns profonde remise en question et surtout il réfléchissait intensément ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes. A cette pensée Marco esquissa un bref sourire. Ce garçon n'avait jamais été un pro de la réflexion mais ces petites (voire énormes) gaffes le rendait encore plus attachant au yeux du blond. Le fait qu'Ace ne disait rien le mettait mal à l'aise. Une ambiance glaciale régnait.

_Bon Ace tu te décides ou merde. Me dis pas que t'as peur de lui? dit avec agacement le chirurgien.

_... Je...je...

_Ace j'ai besoin de savoir si tu tiens à...ça, l'interrompit Marco avec espoir. Il lui prit les mains et ce contact fit rougir les deux hommes, maintenant proche.

_Je ne veux pas que tu le tape. J'ai une dernière chose à faire alors...

Ces paroles firent tomber Marco à la renverse. Sa mâchoire tremblait et des larmes jaillirent, il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce qu'il ressentait était pire que toute les souffrances qu'on aurait pû lui infliger. Ce feu qu'il éprouvait envers Ace le brûlait d'un puissance inimaginable.

_Marco att...

Celui-ci se releva, conscient qu'il était pathétique, et s'enfuit et alla se réfugier en évitant avec soins ses nakamas sur le pont arrière où généralement on ne venait pas le déranger. Il allait pouvoir pleurer de tout son soûl comme il le voulait et personne n'avait intérêt à le déranger.

* * *

><p>Bientôt la suite et j'espère que vous passer de bonnes vacances !<p> 


End file.
